Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to medical electrodes, and in particular to a low impedance dry stimulation and recording electrode with at least one layer having an elastomeric surface.
Description of Related Art
In the medical field, electrodes are utilized to establish electrical contact with the skin of a patient, and are commonly used for the administration of electrical signals to the patient as well as for receiving electrical signals generated in the body of the patient.
Contact between the electrode and the skin of the patient is typically made through the use of conductive gels, pastes or creams. The conductive gels, pastes or creams are typically applied directly to the surface of the skin of the patient. As can be appreciated, the use of these conductive products can be problematic, as they may produce bridging artifacts, may cause the electrode displacement, i.e., the electrode may slide away from the desired position, or may even dry out rendering the electrode useless and any recording impossible (pertaining mostly to prolonged intraoperative monitoring). The conductive gels, pastes or creams are messy and often irritate the skin of the patient. Another disadvantage of the conductive gels, pastes and creams is that they leave a residue on the skin of the patient subsequent to the removal of the electrode therefrom, thereby requiring additional cleaning of the patient when finished, thus extending the preparation and testing time.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for providing a dry elastomer electrode that can be utilized in the medical industry without the need for applying conductive gels, pastes or creams to the patient. Dry biocompatible elastomer electrodes are durable, and re-usable. Can be incorporated into fabrics and clothing and can be worn for long periods of time. The rubbery surface of the electrode provides a smooth and uniform contact surface with the skin. Silicon rubber traps moisture (sweat) which helps to reduce the skin-to-electrode impedance, and thereby reduces electrode susceptibility to motion artifacts and noise. On the other hand, traditional wet gel electrodes will not work on the skin of a diaphoretic patient.